Irwin Daayán
México |estado = activo }} Irwin Daayán es un actor mexicano de doblaje nacido el 9 de noviembre de 1978. Información Es un popular actor de doblaje, teniendo la cualidad rara vez vista de interpretar tanto a niños como a adolescentes u hombres jóvenes. Es principalmente reconocido por contribuir con su voz al personaje de Yugi Muto y su contraparte Yami Yugi (Atem) en el anime, Yu-Gi-Oh!. También es conocido por haber sido la voz de Anakin Skywalker adulto en Star Wars, por haber sido la voz de Sheen Estevez en Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón: El Niño Genio y de GIR en Invasor Zim. Otros papeles conocidos incluyen: Dende en Dragon Ball, Lyserg Diethel de Shaman King, Kensuke Aida de Neon Genesis Evangelion, Seiya en Sailor Moon Stars, T.K. en Digimon 2, Joe Shimamura de Cyborg 009, Cole Evans en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje, Kyūbi en Naruto, Seiya de Pegaso en Saint Seiya: Hades (versión de TV) y su más reciente doblaje es el de Brandon Mychal Smith como Nico Harris de Sunny entre Estrellas. Actualmente comparte varios escenarios de La República Mexicana y Latinoamérica al lado del también reconocido actor Eduardo Garza con un show llamado "El Duelo". Filmografía Anime * Yugi Muto / Yami Yugi / Caballero legendario Timaeus en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Dende en Dragon Ball Z * Dende en Dragon Ball GT * Kensuke Aida en Neon Génesis Evangelion (1er. doblaje.) * T.K. en Digimon Adventure 02 * Lyserg Diethel en Shaman King * Ryo en Bakugan * Joe Shimamura en Cyborg 009 * Takeshi Sendo en Hajime no Ippo * Tōsen Kaname en Bleach * Otaru Mamiya en Saber Marionette J, Saber Marionette J Again y Saber Marionette J to X * Lief en Deltora Quest * Hayate Gekkō, Kyūbi y Kimimaro en Naruto * Mitsuru Tsuwabuki en El Anillo Mágico * Shishi Ouin en Ikkitousen * Zero Enna en The Candidate for Goddess * Mugen en Samurai Champloo * Yuji Naruo en Burn Up Excess * Pegaso Seiya, Zeros de Frog, y Raimy de Gusano en Saint Seiya - Hades Santuario (version de TV) * Pegaso Seiya, Fénix Ikki (niño - Ova 20 y 21) y Markino de Skeleton (Ova 15) en Saint Seiya - Hades Infierno (version de TV) * Pegaso Seiya en Saint Seiya - Hades Elíseos (version de TV) * Ichitaro Ishikawa en Corrector Yui * Pantimedias Taro en Ranma 1/2 * Kōga en InuYasha * Andy Johnson en Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 * Kaoru en Mirmo Zibang * Eita / Bari en Zatch Bell * Tsuneo en Doraemon * Koji en Transformers: Robots In Disguise * Seiya Kou / Peruru en Sailor Moon * Goku en Monkey Typhoon * Samurai/ Ken/ Bill/ (Miembro masculino del CMP) (1era voz)/ Drew (desde la temp. 7)/ Conway / Ash (14 Eps. Temp. 11) en Pokemon * Ryuma en Shinzo * Cody en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Takeda en Kenichi Series animadas * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: Clone Wars * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie animada) * Sheen Estevez en Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón: El Niño Genio * Gran Gino en ¡Oye Arnold! * Zack en ¿Dónde en el mundo está Carmen Sandiego? * G.I.R en Invasor Zim * Lars Rodriguez en Rocket Power * Bugs Bunny, Pato Lucas en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Carver en La pandilla de fin de semana (The Weekenders) * Kevin en Ed, Edd & Eddy * Diego/Dr. Chipotle Jr., Toshiro, Niño Cáctus en El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera * Audaz en Los campeones: La serie de Disney * Manic The Hedgehog en Sonic Underground * Max Tennyson (joven) en Ben 10 * Larry en Kablam. * Kenny McCormick en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Camilo arce/ Rocko en Súper sergio * Narracion, Conescualo (un capitulo) en Isla de Mutantes * Queso en Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios * Carver Descartes en La pandilla del fin de semana * Granville DeSpray en Mascotas extraterrestres * Og en Mike, Lu y Og * Utonio niño (2ª voz), Brick (adolescente) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas * Marco en Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes Pasos * Keo en Yakkity Yak Películas [[Hayden Christensen|'Hayden Christensen']] * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (2002) * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (2005) * Sam Monroe Construyendo la vida (Life as a House) * Stephen Glass en El precio de la verdad (Shattered Glass) * David Rice en Jumper (2008) [[Sean Astin|'Sean Astin']] * Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo * Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres * Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey * Doug Withmore en Como si fuera la primera vez Tobey Maguire *Red Pollard en Alma de héroes *Homer Wells en Las reglas de la vida *David Wagner en Amor a colores Chris Evans *Nick Grant en Héroes *Detective Paul Diskant en Reyes de la calle *Hayden en The Nanny Diaries Emile Hirsch *Johnny Truelove en Alpha Dog *Christopher McCandless / "Alexander Supertramp" en Camino salvaje Topher Grace * Tommy Donegal en Mona Lisa Smile * Seth Abrahams en Traffic [[Tom Felton|'Tom Felton']] *Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix *Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe [[Justin Bartha|'Justin Bartha']] *Riley Poole en La leyenda del tesoro perdido *Riley Poole en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos Diego Luna * Jack Lira en Milk * Sancho en Vampiros: Los muertos Rain * Taejo Togokhan en Meteoro, la Película * Raizo en Asesino ninja Otros Papeles * Wesley / Blackout Menace (Jonathan Keltz) en American Pie 6: La casa beta * Tom Marvolo Riddle (Christian Coulson) en Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta * Nikko Alexander en Spectacular! * Alan Parker (Jonathan Jackson) en Riding the Bullet (2004) * Jim en El imperio del sol * Pu-YI (niño) en El Último Emperador * Lash en Súper escuela de héroes * Eric Kirby en Jurassic Park III * Filotas en Alejandro Magno * Gavin Strick en Perturbados * Paul Tannek en Un perdedor con suerte * Josh Bryantt en El diario de la princesa * Jerome en Sabrina en el paraíso marino * Rod Kimble (Andy Samberg) Hot Rod * Alex Browning en Destino final * Frankie Cheeks en Destino final 3 * Richard en La laguna azul (redoblaje) * Rex "X-Ray" (Brenden Jefferson) en El misterio de los excavadores * Glen en El hijo de Chucky * Evan (Michael Cera) en Super cool (2007) * Dominick Pezzulo (Jay Hernandez) en Las Torres Gemelas (2006) * Luke (Jake Abel) en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo * Cabo Bower en Pandorum (2009) * Ben Cooper (Ryan Merriman) en La morada inteligente (1999) * Max Dennison (Omri Katz) en Abracadabra (1993) Películas Animadas * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Lancelot en Shrek Tercero * Davis Motomiya en Digimon: La película (2001) * Sheen en Jimmy Neutron El Niño Genio: La película (2001) * Sheen en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) * Yugi Muto / Yami Yugi en Yu-Gi-Oh!: La Pirámide de la Luz (2004) * Kiri en Ranma ½: Gran aventura en China, Nekohon * Fefe, Gogo, Y Vendedor en Una película de huevos * Nadare Rōga en Naruto: La Película * Kevin en Todos contra los Eds (2009) * Metus en Bionicle: Renace la Leyenda (2008) Series de TV Brandon Mychal Smith * Nico Harris en Sunny entre Estrellas * Brandon Mychal Smith en Totally New Year 2008 Otros * Eric Forman (Topher Grace) en El show de los 70s * Gary Thorpe en Las Travesuras de mi Hermana * Dabney hooper en Malcolm el de en medio * Arthur Curry, Adam y Trevor en Smallville * Frank Buffay, Jr. en Friends * Zhane/Silver Ranger en Power Rangers: en el Espacio * Alfonzo Gomez en El Retador * Profesor Z en El Colegio del Agujero Negro * Cole Evans en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje * T.J. Taylor (2da voz) en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place * Sam Winchester en Supernatural * Zach Stevens en O.C. Vidas Ajenas * Lester Hashey en Band Of Brothers * Nate Archibald en Gossip Girl * Matt McNamara en Nip/Tuck * Howard Wolowitz en La teoría del Big Bang * Luke Skywalker/Insertos en Pollo Robot * Mark King en No Culpes al Koala Telenovelas Brasileñas * Fred en Mujeres Apasionadas * Mocamba en Niña Moza * Miguel en Cobras y Lagartos * Juan Manuel en Señora del Destino * Ivan en Alma Gemela * Tiberio en Isaura la Esclava * Sandro en Siete Pecados * Feliz en Dos Caras Dramas coreanos * King Jungjong en Dae Jang Geum Videojuegos * Benjamin Carmine - Gears of War * Gruts, Elites y Brutes - Halo 3 * Grunts, élites y brutes - Halo 3: ODST Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje